Teenage Mutant Ninja Avengers
by Hulkfan96
Summary: When the Ninja Turtles’ existence is revealed to the entire planet following Graviton’s defeat, they decide to team up with the Avengers to take down numerous supervillains that aim to cause harm to the innocent. Takes place in a shared Avengers: EMH & TMNT 2003 universe.


-**New** **York**-

**S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier**

As the massive Helicarrier flies over the water that surrounds the big city, alarms start to go off.

"Warning! Big House Pym tech has been compromised!" A voice calls out as the shrunken mega-prison began to grow back to its original size; when it was installed in the Helicarrier, the Big House was a normally sized building until Hank Pym, aka Ant-Man, used Pym Particles to shrink it, as well as some Ultron sentries and the inmates that occupy it, down to a more manageable size. But now, for whatever reason, it grew back to its bigger size, piercing the hull of the Helicarrier and causing it to crash into the bay, allowing the prisoners to break free of their cells.

* * *

-**Turtles' Lair**-

Right as the Helicarrier hit the water, the large array of television screens turned on as one of the Ninja Turtles watched the carnage.

"Guys, look!" Michelangelo exclaims as his three brothers run over to see what the fuss is about.

"_People are going into a frenzy as the S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier has lost control, and crash landed into the bay, with what looks like to be pieces of the Big House erupting from its' sides_." A news reporter says as footage of the crashed Helicarrier is shown.

"That doesn't look good." Raphael says, not really caring as much about the crashed airship.

"Such a marvelous vehicle...and now look at it." Donatello says, saddened to see the Helicarrier in such a poor condition.

"Wonder how this happened in the first place." Michelangelo comments.

"There's gotta be any number of people on that thing; they're gonna need help. Especially if a bunch of supervillains are on board. We should-" Leonardo begins to say, only for Master Splinter to step in.

"No. You will do no such thing. If you go out there, people will see you, and this...S.H.I.E.L.D group will reveal who you are to the world."

"Master, there are innocent people on that thing. They'll die if we don't help them." Leonardo argues, not really getting anywhere.

"If they die, it is sad, but that is life, my son." Splinter says gloomily as he walks away, his walking stick clanking along the ground.

"So...we're really just gonna leave those dudes to die?" Michelangelo asks as he motions both of his arms at the screens.

"That's pretty cold, even for someone like Splinter. To just leave a bunch of people to die..." Raphael says, shocked by Splinter's decision.

"He's just concerned about us being kept a secret from the world, Raph." Donatello says, joining in on the conversation.

"Um...guys?" Michelangelo says. "You might want to see this."

The others look at the TV screens, which is now showing a building standing atop a thin structure rise from the bottom of the ocean, towering over the city.

"Whoa!" Leonardo, Raphael, and Donatello exclaim in unison.

"Eyewitness reports say that a large building structure of some kind has just burst up from the ocean and is towering over the city. More eyewitnesses report that fellow superheroes Ant-Man and the Wasp are en route to investigate the problem." The news report adds, showing close ups of the aforementioned heroes.

"Whoa! Superheroes investigating a disturbance? Awesome!" Michelangelo exclaims excitedly. Superheroes always excited him. Always.

"At least we're not the only ones concerned about those trapped people." Leonardo says.

"We should go out there and help them!" Michelangelo says hyperactively.

"Sensei told us to stay here." Leonardo says, refusing to leave the lair like Master Splinter ordered, even if those people on the Helicarrier die.

"But those people will die without our help, Leo!" Donatello argues.

"Hate to say it, but Mikey is right." Raphael says, backing up Don and Mikey's insistence to help.

Leonardo growls in annoyance before sighing in defeat; he knew he couldn't win a three against one argument. "Alright. Fine. We'll go. But only to save those trapped people."

"Wahoo!" Michelangelo cheers as the four leave the lair in the Battle Shell, speeding through traffic towards the Helicarrier wreckage...

* * *

-**Pier**-

As the Helicarrier begins to fill up with water, Ant-Man and Wasp look on in horror, knowing that the S.H.I.E.L.D agents onboard are dying, either from drowning, or from the escaped prisoners.

"Hank, we have to do something." Wasps says.

"I know, Janet-" Ant-Man says as Wasp interrupts him.

"Then quit standing there like an idiot and do something!" Wasp says as she shrinks and flies off towards the Helicarrier, followed close behind by Ant-Man, who shrinks as well, now sitting atop a winged ant.

* * *

-**The Cube**-

At a large prison in the middle of the desert, a scrawny man with brown hair escapes from his restraints in a jail cell, only to be attacked by a large humanoid comprising of electrical energy.

"Zzzax!" The man growls as the creature howls back at him before attacking him, shocking him with a lethal amount of electricity, yet the man simply falls onto his knees. As Zzzax approaches, the man jolts his head up to glare at Zzzax, his eyes now glowing a bright shade of green. The man screams as his body starts to convulse and rapidly transform. His muscles increase dramatically in size, his skin turns green, and he grows to a massive size, barely towering over Zzzax. The monster roars as it pummels Zzzax into submission with its massive fists.

After taking care of Zzzax, Hulk exits his cell, coming across a man with green hair lying on the ground, unconscious. Hulk looks at the man, remembering him as a friend to his human form. "**Samson**." Hulk says softly as he hoists him over his shoulder and approaches a wall, easily punching a large hole into it before leaping away with Samson.

* * *

-**New York**-

**Harbor**

After Ant-Man and Wasp check to make sure everyone made it out of the Helicarrier, a loud rumble can be heard as a bearded man in a blue and white outfit hovers high above the water. Before the two insect themed heroes can react, Thor flies past them and slams his hammer Mjölnir downward towards the man, only for it to strike a field of some kind, nullifying the attack.

"Do you not know who I am, you hammer twirling simpleton?! I am Graviton, Master of Gravity! I can control one of the four fundamental forces of reality!" Graviton says loudly, taking pride in his god-like power to manipulate gravity to his will. "I can alter the gravitational field around you and send you hurtling into space. Or I can increase it a thousandfold...like this!" Graviton says as he increases the gravity around Thor, forcing him to plummet into the water and literally bury under the wet ground.

"Thor!" Wasp hollers out, witnessing the whole thing as it unfolded. "Hank, we have to help him!"

"Janet, what can we possibly do against a man that can literally control gravity?!" Hank argues, pointing out the absurdity of fighting such a powerful being like Graviton. "He's too powerful, Janet, and if Thor, a literal god can't take him down...we'll have even lesser luck taking him on."

* * *

-**Diner**-

As a TV shows news footage of Graviton wrecking havoc on the city, a thunderous boom is felt outside the small diner. Seconds after that, Hulk barges in, still carrying Samson, destroying the doorway he entered in. Naturally, everyone screams and runs out of the diner except for the waitress.

"**Chicken soup**." Hulk says as he places the unconscious Samson onto the counter, grunting softly as the waitress looks at Samson then him. "**Take care of him**.." He says as the waitress inspects Samson to see if he's alright. Hulk grunts as he watches the news report on the TV before hearing a familiar voice.

"You could help." The voice says softly. Hulk spins around, finding out the voice is a mental projection of Bruce Banner.

"**What do you want**?" Hulk growls as he walks over to Bruce.

"You could make a difference. Just like when you saved Samson at the Cube."

"**Funny, because I don't remember Thor ever coming to save me**." Hulk retorts, not noticing the waitress looking at him, but she doesn't see Bruce.

"You don't understand. You could help. Because if people see you fighting supervillains, they'll see that you aren't a monster, that you can be a force for good." Bruce says.

"**If I do this, you do something for me**." Hulk says back to Bruce. "**I stay. I stay as me, not you, Banner**."

* * *

-**Harbor**-

Wasp, against Hank's wishes, flies up to Graviton, hovering right in front of his bearded face.

"Franklin Hall! You give physicists a bad name." Wasp quips. "Now knock it off...before I make you."

Graviton just laughs at the concept of the less than intimidating Wasp even daring to fight him. "Hahahaha! Are you joking? With the power I wield at my command, I am-" He begins to boast, only for Wasp to blast him in the face with her stingers. "Ow! Ahh! Ow!" He exclaims as she keeps attacking him. However, he fires a small gravitational field at her, sending her plummeting into the water. Upon seeing this, Hank grows into his Giant Man state, cupping his massive hands around Graviton.

"Hank? What're you doing?" Wasp asks as she hovers in front of Giant Man.

"Get out of here, Janet. I'll handle this." He says in answer, straining as Graviton uses his powers to break free, knocking Wasp and Giant Man away, the later of which is dragged along the ground, unearthing Thor, who summons Mjölnir to him and flies at Graviton.

* * *

-**Streets of New York**-

The Turtles finally arrive at the scene, sloppily parking the Battle Shell on the sidewalk and get out, witnessing Thor repeatedly collide against Graviton. The Turtles look in awe at the brawl occurring above them.

"Fascinating! Electrical strikes seem to be originating from that hammer the man with the red cape is holding." Donatello exclaims in astonishment as he uses some tech goggles to enhance his vision, zooming in on the fight.

"That looks more like magic than Science, Donny." Michelangelo argues.

"I don't care if that bozo was born with that hammer. We got help him deal with the bearded wonder up there!" Raphael says impatiently as he draws his sai.

"Hold up, Raph. How are we gonna do that? We're turtles, not eagles." Leonardo says, pointing out their lack of air movement skills.

"Ah, don't fret, Leo. I got just the thing." Donatello says as a rack carrying four jet packs is rolled out. "This are tech packs that'll enable us to fly. They'll help us fight...whoever that is."

"Cool!" Michelangelo exclaims as he grabs an orange-colored jet pack and straps it on. "Let's fly! Wait. Donnie, this are safe, right? You have tested them?"

"Uh...not exactly." Donatello says nervously.

"Then this'll be the test flight." Leonardo says as he, Raphael, and Donatello strap on jet packs of their own and fly upwards at Graviton, striking him with their respective weapons.

"Ahh!" Graviton yelps in pain as the Turtles' weapons strike him as much as seven times before unleashing a gravity wave, knocking Thor and the Turtles' away as he takes the fight to the city streets.

* * *

-**Several Minutes Later**-

As the fighting gets more arduous, Iron Man joins the fun, blasting Graviton with his repulsors. Graviton hovers in the middle of the street as the Turtles, Thor, Iron Man, Giant Man, and Wasp surround him.

"You're sick, Franklin. You need help." Giant Man says.

"Or possibly more zapping." Wasp adds, illuminating her hands with bioenergy.

"Yeah. Stay down, beardy." Michelangelo says as he twirls his nunchucks.

Graviton growls angrily. "No. _No_. With the power I wield, I...You are all _nothing_ compared to me!" He yells as he unleashes a wave of gravitational energy, knocking the heroes against some buildings. "I'm stronger than all of you! I'm the strongest one there is!" Almost as soon as he proclaims his god-like power, Hulk finally arrives, landing behind Graviton with a hard thud.

"Whoa!" The Turtles scream in unison at Hulk's arrival and overall appearance.

"**You sure about that**?" Hulk asks mockingly before lunging at Graviton and punching him into a construction yard, roaring with uncontrollable fury as he and Graviton exchanged blows, completely destroying the construction yard as they moved the fight to a pier.

"What the shell is that thing?" Michelangelo asks as the Turtles use their jet packs to fly over to the escalating brawl.

"Whatever it is...it seems to be on our side." Leonardo says in answer.

Graviton yells in anger as he finally manages to subdue Hulk and all the other heroes by increasing gravity to such an extreme that the ground crumbled like glass whenever they tried to move; even Hulk was struggling to even move, let alone stand up. Graviton laughs in victory, unaware that Giant Man, who had reverted to his Ant-Man state, began to use his helmet to communicate with some nearby flying ants, making them land on Graviton and bite him, breaking the villain's concentration and allowing the heroes to move once again, more specifically Hulk, who practically blasted off of the ground like a rocket and tackled Graviton again, who immediately flung Hulk off and hurled the green-skinned monster high into the air before tossing hundreds of cargo containers at him. Hulk manages to knock a few of them away, with Wasp using her bioenergy to slice one in half, much to his surprise.

"**Y-You're helping me**?" Hulk asks, surprised by Wasp's aid.

"Uh, yeah! Now hit him, big green!" Wasp says with a grin, to which Hulk grins back as he dodges several more cargo crates and manages to knock Graviton down once again.

As that happens, Thor flies high above the battle, summoning numerous thunderbolts into Mjölnir as he twirls it around. "FOR MIDGARD!" Thor roars as he swings his hammer down, sending a beam of intense electrical energy towards Graviton, with Hulk and Wasp narrowly moving out of the way as the blast engulfs Graviton. When the smoke clears, Graviton collapses and falls asleep.

"**Who's strongest now, old man**?" Hulk boastfully asks the now unconscious Graviton, crossing his arms across his massive chest.

"Come, my new friends and allies!" Thor says happily as he pulls the heroes into a hug. "Let us celebrate our victory." After this was said, numerous S.H.I.E.L.D agents and vehicles, including Director Fury himself, roll into view and aim their weapons at Hulk and the Turtles. Hulk growls at the S.H.I.E.L.D agents like an angry animal, only for Iron Man to stand in front of him.

"You want the Hulk or the...Turtles, you'll have to go through me. Hulk and them...they saved us all. They're heroes, Fury." Iron Man says as he glances at the Turtles in bewilderment.

"Yeah! So point your guns else, eyepatch!" Raphael says aggressively.

"**Heh. Eyepatch**.." Hulk mumbles to himself in amusement.

"Stand down, everybody. They're not the problem. By my count, 74 supervillains escaped from their respective prisons and are now running amok." A S.H.I.E.L.D agent says.

"Hey...maybe we could catch those villains." Wasp says.

"Whoa, what?" Ant-Man asks.

"Wait. She has a point." Iron Man says. "Think about it. It took all of us, a team- to take down one supervillain. If we all find a way to work together, we can take the others down in no time. We can avenge the wrongs done by all these villains. But only if we work together."

"We can be...Avengers." Wasp says, coming up with a team name.

"**Hmm. Good name**." Hulk says.

"Yeah! Avengers...Catchy!" Michelangelo says excitedly.

"Well..." Leonardo sighs. "Looks like the entire world knows about us..."

"Aw, shell..." Donatello says in defeat, noticing several S.H.I.E.L.D camera drones recording them. "What will Master Splinter say when he hears about this?"


End file.
